


U R $0 CUT3 1 C4N JU$T E4T U UP

by I__A



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: (as in ethan hates it lol), (it's not noncon ethan is just like 😐😑😐), (not really tho mark just talks about it), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Choking, Friends With Benefits, Hate Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, ethan cries a lot in this one, ventfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I__A/pseuds/I__A
Summary: This is just sex. Ethan doesn't want anything else. (Mark wants to take everything from him.)
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 168





	U R $0 CUT3 1 C4N JU$T E4T U UP

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [one hell of a year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013917) by [babyhandsnestor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyhandsnestor/pseuds/babyhandsnestor). 
  * Inspired by [Weird Autumn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410105) by [ChilledLime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChilledLime/pseuds/ChilledLime). 



> compulsory porn ventfic bc i'm losing control of my life.  
> edit: extended the ending bc i hated it.

They know this dance better than anyone else. It's routine to meet like this, late at night, when the world is sleeping underneath twinkling stars only visible in the suburbs of a restless city. 

Laying here naked, frustrated, and too eager to please.

“Mmh…. More…! _Please_!”

Ethan couldn't stop the fountain of nonsensical babbling flooding out of his lips. He threw his head back as another moan tore from deep within his chest. His skin felt _hot,_ _burning_ , cheeks flaming a lovely crimson color. 

Deep down he knew it was bad to be sneaking around with a man who wanted to do nothing more than possess him like a living sex doll, but the way Mark moved his tongue _inside of him_ left little room to complain. If he closed his eyes hard enough and ignored the graphic words of adoration coming from Mark’s mouth (whenever it wasn't busy eating Ethan out), he could almost pretend that this is nothing else but sex for the two; nothing more than a way to relieve pent-up frustrations.

His arms gave out beneath him at another lick from Mark’s skilled tongue, and he arched his back alluringly. “Please don’t stop, oh my god, _pleasepleaseplease-_! Mark! I'm so fucking close-!”

“Stay with me forever,” came the man’s reply. He stroked Ethan with his free hand, the other making way to his entrance. Ethan hissed out in pleasure and cried out as Mark’s strokes became a little too rough to be pleasurable.

Ethan doesn't bother amusing Mark with a reply (as much as he wants to. He's not better than Mark - he knows how much he wants him and he loves dangling himself right in front of him like a cat with a toy; he loves the thrill of the chase but has no intention on settling for a man who gave him everything in exchange for his body). He reaches down a hand to still his ministrations and flips over on his back. He looks up at Mark with tears in his eyes. 

Mark, for how enamored he is with the thought of Ethan, didn't seem to be in the least bit interested in the sudden change of position. Ethan wraps both arms around the older man and crushes their lips in a searing kiss and grinds his ass back into his lap.

Mark happily embraces the younger boy and swallows every little moan that emerges, releasing quiet grunts of his own in sync. Without much effort he lifts Ethan directly on to his lap, his cock nestled right between his asscheeks. Another high pitch whine escapes Ethan, and he breaks off from the other man. Mark immediately latches his teeth on his throat and places bruising kisses on his neck.

“M-Mark..! Please-!” He reaches behind, down to his lover’s dick and strokes it closer and closer to his hole. “I want you inside of me.”

“Are you sure?” the other man teases. “I don't know, I don't think you _really_ want it,” he thrusts right into Ethan’s hole, the tip just barely penetrating his ass. Ethan’s eyes roll to the back of his head; he can almost _feel_ Mark thrusting deep inside of him, farther than any of his fingers could ever reach. The image of seeing Mark’s dick bulging out and pressing against his abdomen while buried inside of him is almost enough to make him cum right then and there.

“Aah- AH!” Ethan pushes himself further down on Mark’s dick, feeling the tight ring of muscles clench and reject his unlubed cock. “Give it to me. I _need_ your cock inside of me.”

“Say you'll stay with me.” Ethan nods his head, too turned on to deny the man such a difficult request. At this point he's ready to agree to _anything_ as long as it means Mark’s dick gets inside of him.

“Anything, anything,” he babbles nonsensically - Mark’s fingers are slowly pushing their way inside. He cries out when they stretch deep in him. “Oh, f- _fuck_. I'll stay, I-I’ll stay, I’ll stay…” 

(It's impossible for him, all of this. He's too proud to stay the night, or the day after, or the day after that - too unwilling to give himself up to the man that wants him and only him.)

Ethan lets out a series of high-pitched whines and sobs, tears streaking down his face. Mark laughs at his expression.

“I love you so much,” Mark whispers into his ear. “But I can't help wanting to make you cry. Your face is so pretty like this, all red and desperate for my cock. Is that what you want?” He presses his fingers dead-on Ethan’s prostate; Ethan chokes on his own breath and he sobs louder at the sudden attack, drool, sweat and tears rolling down his face. “You want my dick? You want me to fuck you?” Ethan nods. “Prove it.” 

Mark slowly unsheathes his fingers from Ethan’s ass. Ethan immediately pushes Mark down until his back hits the bed and he grabs the forgotten bottle of lube right next to his thigh. He squirts a small dollop on his fingers and spreads it on Mark’s dick, secretly reveling in the hiss Mark releases. 

Without much regard to properly preparing them both, he begins to impale and slide himself down on his cock, letting out small whimpers as he takes more and more in. Mark groans out loud and grips Ethan’s hips hard enough to leave deep purple bruises on his skin, only adding to the growing collection of marks all over Ethan's skin. 

He will never admit it out loud but Ethan loves to be marked out like this. It's proof to him that he exists, that he can hurt and feel pain so good he asks for more. Mark knows he's the only one who can give it to him rough.

Everywhere Mark touches he's burning up, flames licking his skin a deep blush, only now further flaming in the heat of desire as he bottoms out. His tears flow freely, only if to cool him down before the start of the main event. None-too-gently he begins to rock his hips up and down, his hands caressing over the expanse of Mark’s chest. The slap of his ass against Mark’s balls has him reeling. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” he whispers like a mantra. Mark groans in agreement, his hands reaching up to play with Ethan’s nipples. 

“You’re so good for me,” Mark praises. “So good…”

Ethan keens at the praise and lifts his hips higher, bounces a little bit faster on Mark’s cock. The change in speed has Mark thrusting back up in time with Ethan’s bouncing. Together they find a fast-paced rhythm, one that leaves Mark grunting and Ethan breathless for more. He takes his hands off of Mark’s chest and brings them up to Mark’s hands, prying them off of his nipples and up to his neck.

“Choke me, please! I n-need-"

Mark only squeezes his windpipe shut, almost as if holding him up in the air as he fucks deep into his body. Ethan’s jaw slacks open but he doesn’t pry the hands off of his neck. His head feels light; even though he can still breathe it’s just barely enough to keep him lucid. The electric ebbs of his impending orgasm peek their way into the forefront of his mind and he’s so close to jumping head first off the edge, his walls constricting themselves around Mark’s dick. 

“You close? You gonna cum without me touching you?” he asks. Ethan bobs his head in agreement. “That’s so fucking hot. I should really just kidnap you, keep you for myself. You’re such a good fucktoy.”

He feels Ethan clench even harder on his dick at those words. He smirks. “Is that what you want? You want me to keep you? You're such a fucking whore. I bet you'd get off to me using you like a sex sleeve.”

One of Ethan’s hands slaps down on the bed sheets next to Mark’s thigh. He's gasping for air like a fish out of water, his face red and tongue rolling out, spit slobbering down like a dog in heat. 

“C… close…! Mark!”

“Me too.”

Ethan’s eyes roll to the back of his head. Mark fucks into him in earnest, and he's _closeclosecloseclose-_

Mark’s cum is shooting deep inside of him, and he feels his own sticky ropes hit his face at the sensation. Mark rolls his hips up a few more times before he releases his chokehold and Ethan's coughing lungfuls of air.

“Shit,” Ethan says, voice hoarse. “Fuck.”

“Agreed.” 

Ethan grinds his hips into a slow stop until his legs feel like jelly. Mark sits up and presses hard bites into Ethan’s neck. Ethan whines, too sensitive to stop the flow of tears still rolling down his face; too stimulated to stop Mark from marking him like an animal.

“Stay,” a plea. Ethan doesn't answer. Mark frowns. “At least pretend.”

Ethan sighs, wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck. Holding him like this should be enough - _it's never enough for him, he wants everything he can give and more._

He presses a small kiss to his temple. “Okay,” he agrees. “Let's pretend.”

They fall once more into an unsteady rhythm.

...

Daybreak comes.

Ethan looks out the single window in Mark’s room at an upside-down angle, the blood rushing to his head and turning it into an unsightly pink color as Mark makes work adorning his neck with a necklace of love bites, despite feeling anything but. Like an animal Mark consumes him, ravishing every bit of exposed skin with his mouth, his teeth, tongue, fingers and palms, the sensation burning his skin, hot to the touch. Everything aches. 

Mark lifts him up by the shoulders, forcing him to sit up to look at him. His head lolls forward, heavy with a cotton weight in between his ears, and he stares blankly at his naked thighs. The force of their fucking has rendered him brain dead. His tears flow down his cheeks and on the pale skin below him.

“You’re so good for me,” Mark praises in a hushed whisper. His voice is unaffected, if not a little gruff around the edges, by their all night sex marathon. He raises his head and trails more open-mouthed kisses across his cheeks, the top of his nose, until their lips meet. Ethan sighs into Mark’s mouth, too tired to resist his persistence, the weight of his words not lost on him.

Ethan wonders what it could mean to be with someone like Mark; he knows the man only sees him as an object, that he's nothing but a distraught albeit displaced obsession. Once upon a time ago Ethan would've been ecstatic at being the one who has all of Mark’s attention, back when he was still in his late teens with no sense of self worth. Now, however, suddenly swept from underneath his metaphorical (and literal) steadying stance, Mark’s obsession is overbearing, frustrating,  _ exhausting _ . Can Mark sense how tired he is of him? 

If he can he ignores him. Mark softly pushes Ethan away and shifts him so he's lying comfortably on the only pillow that survived their mauling. Ethan whines - the movement is too sudden, and he's too tired. Everything is blurring around the edges and there are dark spots in his vision. He misses the warmth of Mark’s lips on his.

“You're okay bubby,” Mark reassures him. “I got you. Stay with me. I'll take care of you.”

Peppered in soft kisses and feather-light caresses, Ethan passes out.


End file.
